


Strawberries

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, strawberries!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: A sleeping Ricken, a bored Lissa and a basket with a pouch full of strawberries are underneath the spring shade of a tree. She wanted to do more for their date, and she thought of one thing to amuse herself with the strawberries at hand.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCelyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/gifts).



> A short fic to amuse yourselves.
> 
> Instagram - john.the.conduit  
> Tumblr - TheGalaxianPersona  
> Twitter - ConduitGalaxy
> 
> Talk to me people. Who knows? Maybe you'll gain a friend or enemy out of this!

Ricken was not exaggerating when he said that he worked overnight for a spell he found at the library, and it shows very well to Lissa.

 

Well… Pretty well. Seeing him resting on the picnic mat does show it well that he worked too much for that one spell.

 

Lissa can’t help but admire the lengths the auburn boy had to go through to learn it. Sure, it was very impressive, with all of the sparks flying and the sparks taking form of a shape into whatever he desires, but she can’t deny the fact that the rest of their date would be relaxing underneath the shade of the tree with its rings rustling along the spring breeze.

 

She loves him alright. She loves him to bits on how he was willing to protect her, not as Chrom’s sister but as someone dear to him. Lissa would be proud to hug Ricken in public and would not care how many glares she would take from the royalty around them. She was just happy with the little wizard, dozing off with his lips closed. Her ears won’t deny the sound of his snores.  _ So cute.  _ She thought.

 

But then again… their date would be them relaxing underneath the shade.

 

Lissa would punch him on overworking himself. Following up with a sigh, A tick from her tongue signaled the world that she was slightly disappointed. Now that their date is going to be a  _ snore fest _ , she thought of passing the time with eating the remaining strawberries in the basket.  _ And to think that I got kites for us… Sure we’d play like children, but we’re young, and we never played with kites. _

 

She bit off a part of a strawberry between her fingers and chewed it. The sweet flavor was the only thing calming her down, and the sweetness propped a smile on her.lips.

 

And the smile was the familiar smile when she thought of something quite sinister.

 

She looked at the sleepy Ricken lying down; using his tome as his pillow. His hat was put aside and anchored down by his satchel full of his other tomes. She remarked,  _ Have a lot of those books at hand, then you might make a house out of ‘em. _

 

Lying down to view at a different angle, Lissa placed one strawberry carefully to avoid the strawberry falling off and waking him up. It was then it sat on his lips so gently that she was thankful that he does not open his mouth when he sleeps. Unlike her, Lissa sleeps like a slob just like her brother. She cursed underneath her breath of the passed on trait of sleeping with one’s mouth open as she adored how cute Ricken looked like with a strawberry on his lips. She wished to Naga that Ricken wouldn’t wake up, so she’d enjoy every second of it.

 

She then supposed that she wanted to enjoy more of it, so she’d gently went closer to the sleeping boy in question.  _ Like some fairytale scene I am in….  _ She breathed in and gathered her grit.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this.  _ She thought as she smiled gleefully like the good young days when she pranked the ever living crud out of everyone. It’s almost as if it feels nostalgic to do it all over again.

 

She let out a silent exhale, and her grit was now in place. She was suppressing her squeals to the back of her head, and she ensured her blonde ponytails wouldn’t reach to his neck.  _ And darn he does have a ticklish neck. _

 

Lissa stopped as Ricken squirmed slightly while he shifted himself slightly.  _ Perhaps stretching an aching muscle? _ She wondered.  _ At least he did not turn to the side. _

 

She held some locks of her hair at check as she leaned in to his lips. Her heartbeat frantically beat fast than what Lissa could even expect. Her mind wandered if her lips also touched his as she grabbed the strawberry between his lips..  _ Tch… It’s just a kiss… The first… _

 

Lissa will admit. The idea of kissing Ricken came up even before today, and she was unsure if Ricken would even make the first move. Neither of them solicited the idea of kissing. They thought it would be too much to ask, however both would answer  _ “Yes. I want to kiss you.” _ in a heartbeat when they would be asked the question from each other. The two were at the same side of the idea, but they are unaware of that they wanted it.

 

_ Just… make it gentle just in case. C’mon Lissa… Only the strawberry. Only the strawberry! If he were to clash lips with you, then just give a quick peck and go on pretend that nothing happened! _

 

She was close enough to feel the sleeping exhales come out. Her nerves tensed, and her eyes were darting back and forth to his eyes and his lips. With care, she picked up the strawberry from his lips with hers, and she pulled away slowly-

 

Ricken squirmed so lightly that Lissa felt her lips brush against his, and it left her mumbling and surprised by herself. While he turned to face her, His eyes slowly opened and saw her shocked like she saw a ghost. Well…. While having a strawberry on her lips.

 

“Mmm… What’s wrong…?” Ricken spoke slowly as he felt the sleep also slowly got out of his system.

 

Lissa couldn’t speak with the strawberry on her lips. She swiftly took out the berry between her lips as she tried to compose herself. “Nothing! It’s just that… I was looking at you while you sleep. You looked so cute, and so… I did what any sane girlfriend would do!”

 

Ricken chuckled, “Well I did have some fruity dream… Strawberries, if I remember correctly.”

 

Lissa looked at him with a slight shock in her eyes, “What? Strawberries?! You’re kidding, right?-”

“Lissa. Look at the strawberry between your lips… And you’ll see why I know.”

 

She did as he instructed but with confusion as she did not know why she would be looking at the strawberry.

 

It was then that she noticed the tip of the strawberry was bit off, and she flustered to a shade of a strawberry.

 

“...idiot…” She mumbled.

 

Ricken smiled as he slowly got up. He scooched over to her as she was still frozen to a shock. “You gonna finish that?” He pointed to the strawberry on her fingers, and she handed over the strawberry.

 

He popped it in to his mouth and chewed it slowly to savor the taste. “I wonder what Ferox berries taste like.” He wondered loudly.

 

“Then how about you get some in the market? I heard there’s an export of those.“

 

Ricken smiled as he inched closer, “Then you wouldn’t know what I taste like.”

 

Lissa giggled, “Possibly it could taste like strawberries.”

 

“You wouldn’t know until you tried.”

 

Lissa had more than just a sample on that day. Indeed, she can thank her mischievous self on indulging on the idea. Sure, it was an odd way to their first kiss, but they wouldn’t have it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> *in a bush*
> 
> Robin: What are they doing, Luci?  
> Lucina: They're... Kissing.  
> Robin: And all of that from one small strawberry?  
> Lucina: I guess Ricken learned a lot from you, I suppose.  
> Robin: If you bring up the chocolates I gave you I swear to Naga...


End file.
